Typically, the communication mates in a network always transmit the same type or size information irrespective of whichever computing device (e.g. PDA, PC, or notebook) or network the communication counterpart uses.
In such a transmission method, in the case that a user uses a general computer and the others uses a compact device such as PDA or the like, the devices of both users display information in different manner from each other. Thus, one device may display information correctly whereas the other device may display information (e.g. arrangement of pictures, web browser, or the like) differently, or otherwise, display information throughout a long time, or does not display information itself, thereby being useless.
Moreover, for gaining access to the Internet or a general network, inconveniently, a user should configure a complex access process, recognize the communication counterpart's access address for interaction with him/her, and carry out downloading of a communication program, log-in, and environment configuration.